Micah Lestrange?
by Astoria Dubrinsky
Summary: Micah Callahan is just Anita's Nimi Ra right?... wrong. When his little sister comes to St.Louis on the run from thier own family with a group of other ragtag witches and wizards the city gets turned on its head. Rated T for now may go up.


He watched his little sister as she laughed with their cousin as they walked through Hogsmeade arm in arm. She had always been a cutie but she had grown into a very pretty teenager. Light brown slightly wavy hair framed her pretty face, her cheekbones where well defined and high, her chin was dainty and delicate and those big blue eyes… weren't laughing with her. They flashed between cold and aloof to alert and scared. What was going on with her? He knew that with both of their parents in Azkaban most of their lives that Dumbledore had left her with various order members. They had floated back and forth between them when they where young so that any remaining Death eaters couldn't get to his most loyal followers children. Walking away from Allie was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he knew how their world looked upon shifters. He didn't want that shadow hanging over her. He was beginning to doubt that it was his best decision, she was after all walking with Draco Malfoy, and a group of Slytherins, was she one like their parents, a Gryffindor like him, neither? The girls where talking as he followed them into the leaky cauldron and into a corner booth, he sat close but far enough away he wouldn't cause alarm.

" Ok what the flying Dutch men are we going to do?" his sister asked looking at the group.

" We don't know, the golden trio of nimrods wont let us be any time soon." Draco said lazily.

" We keep doing what we're doing." The redhead of their group said calmly. " We let them think that Ally and I have completely come unhinged and have taken up with evil nasty Slytherins. That way the Dark Lord wont know what we are up to." His sister looked at the girl with affection in her eyes.

" Have I mentioned lately that you're brilliant Gin?" She asked smiling wider at 'Gin'.

" Yeah but my ego just cant get enough." The girl responded smirking.

" Alright then, isolate Golden trio. I'm so not looking foreword to the holidays even if I will only be with my parents for a few days, speaking of parents, how are you holding up Ally?" Draco asked watching Althea glance around.

" Well my psycho parents are free they want to see me, and I don't know how long I can hold the charade of actually being little miss Pure blood for long. It's times like this that I wish Micah was here." She said looking into the table top like she could see something there. " I don't even know how to even contact him. The only thing I've figured out is that he is in St. Louis." Little did she know that a pair of feline like eyes watched her with tears in them.

As he get back to St. Louis Micah ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and prepared to have a conversation with his nimi Ra, Anita as not going to like what he had to tell her not one bit. He walked into the kitchen finding Anita and Nathaniel..

" Micah what's wrong?" Anita asked taking one look at him. " Is everyone in the pard ok?"

" Everyone is fine as far as I know. I saw my little sister today." He said with a sigh sitting down at the table. Anita's eyes where wide, he never talked about his family,. She did know that he stayed away to protect them well her.

" Is that good or bad?" Nathaniel asked from his spot against the counter.

" A little bit of both." He responded with a small unhappy smile. " I hadn't seen her since she was ten years old, she is so grown up and so beautiful. I left her to make her life easier but it just made it harder. I should have known better, we are the only family each other has."

" What about your parents?" Anita asked curious.

" They aren't the nurturing type. My mothers idea of nurturing is far off the mark." He said with a snort. " I've been hiding part of me from everyone… but no more. Ally needs me."

" Short for Allison?" Nathaniel questioned curious.

" Nope, its short for Althea. Althea Ebony Lestrange. Little sister to Micah Callahan Lestrange. Children of top Death Eaters Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." Micah said amused at their expressions. " I'm a wizard." Anita arched a brow and Micah sighed, and pulled out a wand, not his, he had left his behind. With a flourish Anita's coffee cup levitated and filled its self. After Anita gestured for him to elaborate he did, explaining Voldemort, death Eaters, Pure Bloods and what he over heard earlier. To say Anita was pissed was an understatement, she understood the secrecy, but Voldemort pissed her off, now he just needed to talk her out of charging in guns blaring. Then he was going to man up and find his sister. He wished it worked that way, but instead she was delivered to him.

It was two days after he had seen her in Diagon ally and it was a day he would never forget. He woke up to Anita screaming and yelling. He ran out in just the silk pajama pants he had gone to bed in and what he saw made his heart stop. His little sister was bleeding and trembling in Draco's arms but she was still fighting to get out of his arms and when she did she disappeared with a loud crack only to return with two other girls and a boy carrying yet another girl. They all collapsed on the floor exhausted. Draco stalked over to Ally and forced her face up. In brotherly affection. Micah watched with regret in jealousy of their bond. The others gathered in close eyeing Micah and Anita warily. When Ally looked up her eyes locked with his. And her head tilted to the side. She gave him the family trade mark grin.

" Cat looks good on you, big brother." She said standing up and stretching " you could have told me you great big dunder head, I mean really did you think I would look at you any different?" Her hands where on her hips and she was giving him a good glare having stood shakily. It didn't last long she was still bleeding and still weak. She was so pale and it was worrying Micah he took inventory on her and realized that it wasn't bold loss making her weak. She had all the signs, glassy eyes, didn't want physical contact and she moved stiffly like it hurt just to breathe in and out in small breaths plus the bruising. He noticed scars in various places up and down her arms. He started to rush at her but saw her flinch and go for her wand automatically, it wasn't fear that drove her, well not totally, there was something in her that said she was protecting the red head her hand was currently entwined with. He got close enough to touch her if need be but kept his hands to himself as he crouched to meet her eyes.

" Yes I'm an amoeba, I'm a flea on a sewer rat, I'm butt lint." His sister cracked a smile at his confessions, he loved that smile, had missed it to. " Though the list goes on there are more important things at hand. What happened Ally your covered in blood? Most of it isn't your though, how long where you under and by who?"

" Got in a fight, most of it is Mulcibers a little is from our uncle. I had to save my Gin bear." She said squeezing the redheads hand. Now that he got close he could sense just what this 'Gin' meant to her. They where a bonded pair, how cute they where together to. " Two hours, you really don't want to know who Mick. Our parents are out." He nodded his understanding, then a thought occurred to him, a horrible one.

" Morganna balanced.. on the edge to keep the world in balance…" Micah started in flawless French

" And thus the lion laid with the lamb by her side." Ally responded in French.

" Micah you speak French?" Anita asked before thinking. " Under what? Did they put you under drugs?" Ally looked at her and smirked.

" nope." She said popping the P. " Although drugs would be a relief at this point. How much has Micah said?"

" He told us everything." The brunette responded looking at the girl worriedly, rightfully so. She passed out with a blood curdling scream.


End file.
